1. Field
A composition for preparing an electrically conductive composite, a composite prepared therefrom, and an electronic device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research on application of a composite including an electrically conductive filler, for example, carbon nanotubes in a polymer matrix, to an electronic device such as an actuator is in progress. The application of this composite to a stretchable or wearable electronic device that has recently drawn attention has been suggested. However, such composites have insufficient electrical properties, e.g., low contact resistance and high electrical conductivity, for successful use in an electronic device. Thus there remains a need for an improved composite having improved properties.